


Midnight Whisperings

by Aypa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blind Character, Daddy Issues, Disability, Disabled Character, Fantasy, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Furry, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Intersex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Magic, POV Animal, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Pansexual Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Disability, Religion, Religious Cults, Sexism, Talking Animals, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Unreliable Narrator, Witchcraft, animal fantasy, cat characters, kingdom - Freeform, medieval era, not really furry but we need some popular tag, rival to friends
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aypa/pseuds/Aypa
Summary: Midnight Whisperings est une fiction de fantasy avec des animaux anthropomorphiques.Elle raconte l'histoire d'une fratrie vivant dans un quartier pauvre de leur royaume, ils vivent paisiblement jusqu'à ce que la situation financière de leur parent s'aggravent au point qu'ils décident l'impensable : vendre leur frère à l'organisation religieuse de la ville pour toucher une pension.Suivez Eltic, Scarlette et Lewis dans leur aventures où ils sont obligés de chacun se séparer pour suivre leur voie dans une société conservatrice où les gens comment eux sont souvent jugés.





	Midnight Whisperings

Midnight Whisperings se passe dans un monde de fantasy habité par des animaux anthropomorphiques. Chaque races ayant leur propres royaumes plus ou moins développés, l'histoire se passe dans celui de Cadia, peuplé par des chats.  
La religion de ce monde est l'Azurianisme possèdant comme dieu créateur Azus, ainsi que Voïda la Gardienne des Soutterains, puis leur jeune frère Pan, dieu souvent oublié par les textes sacrés. 

Royaume de Cadia, peuplé principalement de chat, il était autrefois rattaché au royaume de Firacia et entretient des liens diplomatique avec ce dernier. C’est un royaume conservateur et strict possédant une monarchie depuis des siècles. Il est actuellement gouverné par Adam Moore.

Royaume de Firacia, peuplé de grands félins, voisin du royaume de Cadia, au contraire de ce dernier la politique est beaucoup plus progressiste, c’est une démocratie depuis quelques décennie et est un des seuls royaume à être gouverné par une femme : Astrid. Ce royaume est beaucoup mentionné dans la fiction à cause des origines de Benga.

Royaume d’Ethasie, peuplé par des canidés. N’est pas vraiment mentionné dans l’histoire. Gouverné par Lorus.

Plus précisément dans le Royaume de Cadia :

MAHS - Institution chargée de représentée la religion dans le royaume, ils forment les jeunes à la médecine, la religion et constituent une des plus grandes sources historique du pays. Le dirigeant de la MAHS est Stun depuis 1572.

Chasseurs - Organisation faisant office de police et de justice, ils vivent dans le château du roi dans la partie qui leur est réservée. Certains chasseurs font aussi partis de la Garde Royale, il existe plusieurs secteurs que les Chasseurs choisissent à la fin de leur formation.

La magie existe dans ce monde, mais est mal considérée dans le royaume de Cadia, étant l'un des royaumes les plus conservateurs.


End file.
